oryndiilfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Valiana
The Battle of Valiana which occured on 18th Queru 3430 was the final and most significant battle of the Southern Civil War. The skirmish was the final attempt by the allied forces of the Casorian Empire and the Middle Kingdom to push through and shatter the Southern Republic. This ended in total annihilation of the allied forces. Background The Southern Civil War had been raging for nine years with no real decisive victories on either side of the fighting. The Emperor of the Casorian Empire was growing impatient at the incompetence of his generals who claimed great victories, yet no actual advances. The Emperor began to see no merit in continuing the war unless they could utterly destroy the Southern Republic. With Royal support from the Middle Kingdom beginning to fade the Emperor saw fit for one final assault before negotiating any peace. Summoning his top generals and organizing the most skilled soldiers he ordered the storming of the Southern Republic's capital, Valiana. Breakdown of the Battle 9:00 AM - The Imperial Legion is Spotted Around nine o'clock in the morning, Republican scouts reported a massive Imperial movement aimed towards the capital itself, the interim President Oswald Lloyd ordered the army to engage with all their might, knowing that if the Imperial forces entered the city there would be no victory. Within half an hour the Imperial forces had reached the five mile point outside Valiana and the Republican army had lined the gates, ready to engaged. 11:30 AM - The Order of Surrender is Issued An Imperial envoy delievered the Order of Surrender, demanding that the Republicans stand down, surrender the city and submit to the Emperor's divine justice. The fact this courtesy had been extended shocked Lloyd, but his mind was clear and his conscious decided. Without a dramatic gesture he returned a message to Marshal Regania, commander of the Imperial Forces. He stated he would not stand down, and that if the Imperials left peacefully, negotiations would turn in their favour. 2:30 PM - The First Cannon Fire Without warning or word the Imperial Forces launched a barrage of cannon fire against Valiana, at this the entire Republican force pressed forward without mercy, the attack on their home spurred the army into a frenzy, engaging the Imperials within minutes and pushing them to the region limits took no time at all. The sheer strength baffled the Imperial officers who were now being utterly destoryed. 5:00 PM - Desertion of Imperial Forces By the time the sun began to fall into the blood red sky which echoed the colour of the earth, many regiments began to turn and flee into the forests of the south, the message was clear, the battle was lost. The officers gathered and Regania mounted his steed, which unlike the historical portrait, was black, not white. 6:00 PM - The Retreat is Sounded At six o clock in the evening Marshal Regania round deep into the field of combat and sounded the retreat, at the sound the Republican forces turned and left the field, entering Valiana as a show of mercy. The Imperial Army shattered, it fled the territories it once called its own. Category:Significant Event Category:Battle